ηιgнт αηd dαу
by l2adiol2obot
Summary: They couldn't have been more different, Night and Day, quiet and outspoken. But like they say, opposites attract, right? Slash. Dean/Cas and mentions of other pairings. AU. AH.


**тιтℓє** » Night and Day

**αυтнσя**» l2adiol2obot

**ραιяιηg**» Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel, Mentions of others.

**яαтιηg** » T - M

For sexual content, language, blood, gore, and the like.

**ѕυммαяу** » They couldn't have been more different, Night and Day, quiet and outspoken. But like they say, opposites attract, right?

**ωαяηιηg** » There will be Slash ahead!

* * *

**αηησυη¢ємєηт!**

I have finally made an account over at fiction press for those interested in reading some of my original stories. My original stories will also contain slash between two hot guys. lol. Link is in my profile along with coming attractions on here. Though this story sort of came out of no where and isn't on the list. Also for some reason, the center alignment isn't working which is annoying. :l

* * *

ςђคקtєг ๏ภє

_" Day destroys the night, Night divides the day. "_

_

* * *

_

It's funny when it seems like fate's out to get you, at least that's what it always felt like to Dean Winchester. Ever since he was a little boy of five, he had always been aware of the raven haired boy's presence. Though ask anyone else and they'd say "who?" because the dark haired boy with the bluest eyes you ever saw was so quiet, so closed off to anyone else but his own little world. It was almost like he didn't exist. People just forgot he was there. But never Dean, no, as he grew older, he became almost hyper aware of Castiel.

**αgє ƒινє**

" Alistair, we should ask Cas if he wants to play tag with us. "

" Who?... "

" Cas, well Castiel, name's too long if you ask me. "

" Dean, who are you talking about? Did you make up a friend? "

" He's not imaginary if that's what your thinking, I'm too old for that. "

" Then who are you talking about? "

Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation. Seriously, how could you miss someone like that? He pointed over into the direction of a lone boy who was sitting alone in the corner, reading. The boy was slightly smaller than all the other boys, had the darkest hair and the most deepest of blue eyes. That and he was pale, almost as if he never went outside. Dean admitted that Castiel could even read the book all by himself while he, himself struggled when he tried. Alistair spoke with curiousity but his face read dismay. " He's in our class? He's kinda weird, almost as bad as that chuck kid that's always writing. "

" If your gonna be a butthead, then I don't wanna play with you. " Dean said before walking away and towards the lone boy who he never had the courage to approach until now. He sat down right next to him and spoke in a whisper. He didn't know why he was whispering, maybe he just didn't want anyone to hear. Or perhaps he was scared he'd frighten the quiet boy. " Hey... Can I sit here with you? " Though he had already sat down, it didn't hurt to ask, his mother had always told him to be polite when she had been alive last year. So he had manners...sort of. But asking Castiel this question, Dean couldn't help but feel nervous, like little bugs, the feeling was eating away at him while he waited for the possiblity of rejection. Blue eyes met green, curious and awestruck. " Um, of course, I'm just reading. "

Dean smiled his trademark grin and got more comfortable against the wall next to Castiel. Extending his hand towards the smaller boy, he spoke. " I'm Dean Winchester. " Castiel tilted his head to the side, a beginnings of a smile broke through his features and spoke. " I know, I'm Castiel. "

Dean grinned once more and spoke two words. " I know. "

* * *

**αgє тєη**

Girls had cooties.

That's what Dean thought, especially when they kept trying to chase him underneath the mistletoe, but he had been good. Dodging them left and right, going down separate halls at his elementary school. Thankfully, he finally ran into Cas who had been hiding in a hall, reading as usual. " Oh thank God, finally alone. " Dean seemed to realize how that sounded and blushed slightly, looking away awkwardly. " I - I mean, alone from all those crazy girls! " Castiel just smiled lightly from the book he had been paying attention to. He then marked where he was, so he wouldn't loose his place, sat the book down and gave his attention to a much more important matter. He stood up and spoke lightly. " Gotta keep the fan club happy though, right? " Joking as he spoke, he reached into his pocket and withdrew a neatly wrapped square looking package. It was the last day of school before it was let out due to Christmas break.

" Merry Christmas. " Castiel said, extending the present towards his friend. Though Dean looked utterly confused. " B- But I thought you didn't celebrate christmas? " Castiel smiled and spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. " No, but you do. "

Dean couldn't fight the smile that came across his lips. He took the small wrapped box and tore through the wrapping, effectively retrieving the box. He opened it to discover an odd looking pendent attached to a necklace string. Dean smiled and placed it over his head, it felt like it belonged there. " Wow Cas, Thanks. I love it, does it stand for anything? " Dean knowing how into the supernatural Castiel was.

" Protection." Dean felt bad though that he hadn't gotten Cas anything. Something caught his eyes. He looked above them and spotted a...mistletoe. Dean suddenly had an impulsive thought.

" I didn't get you anything but I can give you something that everyone else seems to want, but it's yours. "

Dean felt nervous, knew that this was possibly the worse idea he could of ever had. A million different things could happen. But he got closer, leaned in and kissed his best friend. Thankfully Castiel didn't push him away just sort of froze for the kiss. The kiss was sweet, tender and by all means innocent. Dean leaned away and the nervousness spiked higher by seeing Cas' face. He looked shocked, like he had received the most bizarre news or something. Then he seemed to snap out of it and looked at Dean curiously before leaning in and returning the kiss. They thought this was the best day ever until Dean received horrible news when he got home.

Dean had walked through the door of their current home. John Winchester had been renting a simple two bedroom house for the last years. Since their first home burned down. But lately Dean could tell something was wrong. His father was a big time police detective and was sadly unaturally obsessed with a case that had been unsolved. A series of unexplained serial arsons during the year 1983. His father is obsessed with finding their mother's killer. Regardless, Dean is a little shocked at his father's turn of mood.

" Pack your things Dean, we're moving. "

" But - "

" No time for talking back, pack your things and help sam with his. I want to be out of here tomorrow, is that clear? " Dean knew an order when he heard one. He nodded and spoke quickly. " Can I say bye to Cas? Please? "

John let out a sigh and nodded somenly. Last thing he needed was his son to hate him cause he told him no. " just be quick about it. " John had wanted them to feel safe and grow up in a stable environment, but he felt Dean was old enough now to handle things and take care of Sam if he needed to. He knew he was asking a lot of Dean to grow up fast, but he needed to get back to work. The task force had let him, well more like forced him to take a leave of absence, though he felt like it had been too long. He didn't know if he'd go back on the force or just hunt the stupid son of a bitch down himself. Track him somehow. He knew a guy that made great fake ids, maybe he'd pose as a fbi agent to ask questions. Also, it didn't help that whoever killed his wife was doing a series of arsons again despite it being ten years later. It was almost too much to think about.

Dean left the house quickly, running the whole way to Castiel's house which thankfully was only five blocks away. He was out of breath by the time he arrived. Dean couldn't fight the tears that had started falling as he harshly knocked on the door to Castiel's home, practically assulting the wooden door. He was relieved to see that his friend answered the door and before Castiel could get a word out, he was suddenly attacked in the form of a feirce hug by Dean. ".. Dean, what's wrong? "

" We're leaving Cas. "

" What? " Castiel was shocked. Leaving? He couldn't, not after all this time.. not after they had just. That hurt, a lot. But he put his selfish emotions aside for the moment and nodded sadly. " okay... there's nothing we can do, you have to do what you have to. "

" Cas, don't do that. "

" Do what? "

" Close yourself off like that. I'll see ya again one day, okay? Just make friends, I don't want you to be alone. okay? You hearing me? " Dean said a little roughly. The last thing he wanted was to leave his best friend alone like this. Who knew what the kids at school would do to him. Dean glanced around quickly before kissing him once more like they had earlier that day. Only this one held far too much meaning and emotions throughout the feel. Not like before, no, this was a kiss that said goodbye.

**TBC**

* * *

A little shorter than I wanted it to be. But I wanted to get this first chapter out there. I'll work on chapter two which will include some slashy goodness of age consent! Anyways, how about that episode 3 of supernatural? omg, so good. Glad to see Cas again and him being funny. xD

I so want to see/write a story of him and Balthazar [sp?] one day. Of course only to make Dean jealous. 3

**Reviews please**! they are what fuel me to keep writing.


End file.
